


Limbic System

by KatenissEverdeen



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Fingering, Genderswap, Lady!Newt, Lusting after a terrifying gangster lady you met like twice, Power Imbalance, Rule 63, The Shatterdome: Oops! All Lesbians Edition, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenissEverdeen/pseuds/KatenissEverdeen
Summary: Newt needs some time to de-stress.  She does so in a very predictable way.





	Limbic System

Doctor Natalie “Newt” Geiszler was an adult woman with needs. If she couldn’t fulfil those needs with a partner, she had to do it alone. In layman’s terms, she hadn’t had sex in ages and needed to mastrubate because it was starting to get distracting.

She shoved a couple of t shirts off of her bed onto the floor (it was a mess, but that was a problem for tomorrow’s Newt) and pulled the covers up, because there was nothing worse than rubbing one out on top of the sheets you had to sleep on. Hermia could go on and on about how she was a filthy little woman all she wanted, but she had some standards.

She put a few pillows behind her head and wiggled her skinny jeans off, kicking them on the floor to lay with the shirts. She pushed her underwear down, closed her eyes, and started to think.

She was working for Boudica Chau, because of budget cuts--because they could only keep one scientist around and Hermia was putting out more work. The thought of being found inadequate, especially next to Gottlieb, was one she’d only ever entertain here, where it sent a shiver straight down through her stomach to her cunt. 

She rubbed the sides of her labia almost absent-mindedly, imagining the long car ride over with Marshall Helena Hansen, all tall and muscular and Australian-accented. Would Newt run? Maybe, a last desperate getaway--she’d be out of the car, legs flailing like mad to try and get her away (when deep in her heart she knew she’d be running inside Boudica’s headquarters, but it was more fun this way) until Helena’s tanned, scarred arm caught her around the chest and hauled her back--maybe even lifting her off the ground for a second? That sent off all the right receptors in her brain, and she dipped a finger inward. Wet already, and she hadn’t even hit the main event. 

Hansen, grabbing her with such force that she lifted her up in the air for a second, and--she slid her finger in fully. Okay, this was a good path to go down, and the thought of being so completely disoriented and overpowered made her breathe a little heavier. Hansen dropping her to the ground and pushing her inside the building roughly. Newt imagined a bird’s-eye view of the scene, the taller woman pushing her skinny masochistic ass inside, one hand on her shoulder. Anyone who saw it would think she was so stupid for trying to run away, and she clenched at that thought. 

Inside, and later, Newt’s brain dashing ahead to the fun part, which involved working for Boudica. She skipped over the kaiju-based details for once in her life, and set the scene--it would be late at night, with Newt only getting by with power naps and coffee for the past several days. She’d be in her lab--a nice lab, with lots of room, and movie posters on the walls, because if she was fantasizing, she would go all out. But no windows because this was still a sex thing, and Newt’s tastes tended towards the fucked up. She could hear Boudica’s voice, “Can’t have my best scientist getting distracted by whatever’s going on outside, can we?” and that shot straight to her groin, and she pushed her second finger in with no resistance. She started scissoring them, opening herself up more, and she gave a happy little hum at the back of her throat in response.

She would be working--and Boudica would slam open the door, walking inside with all the confidence in the world. Newt would flinch back slightly at the sudden noise, but in a cool way. Not in a pathetic way. 

“How’re you doing, doc?” she’d drawl, and Newt would scramble over to show her the latest report, only to be stopped by a large hand on her shoulder. (When she actually had met Boudica Chau, she had long fingernails with gold nail polish that, knowing the woman, probably had real gold in it. For the sake of convenience, Newt imagined her nails as still painted, but short and blunt.)

“I don’t mean your reports, genius,” she’d say, not without affection, but with a smile that could only be described as predatory. “I mean how are you doing? You’ve seemed tense lately.” (Seemed tense? God, that was a cheesy line. Newt moved past it, twisting her fingers inside herself.)

“I’ve been doing f-fine!” Newt imagined herself squeaking out, stammering, even, because it was more fun like this--when she was tired and strung out, twitchy and afraid of what would happen if she didn’t turn her results in on time. Candles and roses were boring, but this? This made her feel terror, and terror got her motor running.

“Are you sure about that? Because you seem a little too high-strung to me,” Boudica said quietly, raking her eyes up and down Newt’s body, and she felt a little shiver at that, so she parted her fingers inside her again, feeling the slow warmth spread throughout her.

Speed up, get to the good stuff, Newt sprawled on her back over her own desk, papers flying off in wide arcs, Boudica knuckle deep in her. Newt uselessly flexing her fingers over the desk, as if she could find something to grab onto.

“You’re taking it so well, kid, you feel so good,” Boudica whispered in her mind, and yeah, she clenched up at that. “Think you can take one more for me?” Newt babbled inelegantly in response, so overwhelmed by the sensations that she could barely form words, and the woman she imagined in between her legs smirked. “That wasn’t a question.”

Newt slid a third finger inside herself at the same time she pictured Boudica doing it, and it lit her up. By now she was flat out whimpering, and she put a hand over her mouth out of some undergrad instinct to keep it quiet, even though she had plenty of privacy now. She separated her fingers and kept thinking--

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Boudica whispered, like she was trying to calm a wild animal. “Just relax and let me take care of it.” 

She was close now, so so so close. Her breath sped up and her hips jerked up off the bed and she twisted and hooked her fingers inside her, she just needed the one thing to push her over--

“W-wait,” she gasped out, trying to hold on to Boudica’s hair, or the edge of the desk, or anything to make her feel like she was anchored to something.

“Not a chance, Natalie,” she said quietly, and twisted her fingers again. “You work for me, and you’ll do what I tell you to.”

And that was enough. Newt pressed down on her clit, riding her orgasm out, and letting out a few small gasps that she would never admit to making. She laid there quietly for a moment before pulling her fingers out and rolling onto her side. She’d get up and wash her hands… eventually. For now, she reached out to the water bottle she left on the floor, grabbed it, and took a few long gulps. She stretched out on her bed and tried to see how long she could go before she felt gross enough to get up. Based off how good she felt now, it would probably be a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Coranam for beta-ing this and for encouraging me in my writing! (I would recommend anything she writes!) Thanks to aunt_zelda, for getting the name "Natalie Geiszler" stuck in my head. And thank YOU, if you're reading this. Without you, I'd be screaming into the void, and this is a very strange thing to scream into the void.


End file.
